Don't You Just Love Being a Grey Warden?
by AllisonKillsYou
Summary: This is a rework of the same story that i did on my other account that i forgot the password to.  There is two GW, one Dalish and one noble  human . first chappy and summary sucks. Slan!


**Dia Duit! Okay, I wrote this two years ago. You'll notice the difference in my writing. So, this Chappy will be about Genevieve Cousland, our very own human noble. This is actually based off of my friends' character (her name is Mother Russia). So HERE IT IS!**

I turned my head, to face Prussia, my war hound, who was barking madly at the door. The last few days have been rather… awkward, if that is the right word to describe it. First Father, Fergus, and Arl Howe _should_be going to Ostagar… that is until Arl Howe's troops where delayed for unknown reasons'. Then a Grey Warden… what was his name… ah, Duncan, yes, he appears out of thin air seeking a recruit, and thanks to Father, I am not the one, Damn it.

Then Prussia got into the ladder and pissed Nan off, when he was actually tracking big mice, and now this.

"What is it, boy? Is it a rat? I'll get my sword!" I commanded, getting on my chainmail ready for the vermin that never came.

Just then the door flashed opened with a servant ran in.

"MY LADY! MY LADY! THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Just then a silver arrow appeared, right trough the heart. A sanguine liquid was spattered all over my room. Not nice.

A couple of men came into my room and started thrashing at me. I grabbed my iron sword and started aiming at necks. My blade was soon moist, but one of the bastards through a dagger and hit Prussia in the bloody brain. I have but one fear.

Of what has become of my parents?

I immediately ran out the door to find my mother with a whitewood longbow.

"Are you all right?" she questioned with absolutely no pause for hello.

I swept the single bead of sweat of my head. "I am the one that should be asking that. Can you still handle your bow?"

She looked rather angry at the last comment.

"I am no Orlesian wall flower! Give a sword and I'll use it!"

I couldn't help but smile at that last remark. Oh, I can't help but to love my mother.

"Father, Where is he?"

She frowned. Oh no.

"When I awoke, he wasn't in bed. We should try the servant's passage. AND THE FAMILY SWORD! DO NOT LEAVE THE SWORD!"

"These shields… HOWE'S MEN. Why is he doing this!"

"I do not know, my dear girl…"

I could already picture him dying… by my blade.

The sword was kept in the treasury, right next to here actually.

Running, Arl's men, two to be exact, started towards us.

But Mother had an arrow in their heads faster than I could react.

The treasury was menless, so I unlocked the door to get the sword.

Pushing the large, metal door the first thing I was a shining sword that anyone, and well everyone, envies. I took it off its wooden stand, and headed to the servants quarter which was also conveniently located near my quarters.

Two more, running side by side, straight for me.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this." I said, running by then, my blade slit both there throats.

I nearly teleported into the servants' quarter. I looked around, mother doing the same.

"Ah, there you both are... I was-"

I followed the trail of the voice to find a father, my father bloodied.

"Bryce!" my mother cried.

"…wondering if you'd get here."

My mother and I ran over to help him.

"Makers' blood, what happened? You're bleeding!" my Mother exclaimed.

"Howe's men... found me first. Almost… did me in right there." He explained.

"WHY IS HE DOING THIS?" I yelled, fighting back tears.

Father looked into my eyes as if he was reading my soul.

"He can't get a way with this. The king will-" Father started to cough up blood.

"Bryce, we must get you out of here!"

"I… I won't survive the standing, I think."

"That's not true! Your fine! So get up and let's go!" I screamed, the battle of the tears becoming harder to fight.

He smiled. "Ah, my darling girl…"

"COME ON AND GET UP BEFORE THEY FIND US!" I insisted.

**{Like yelling and screaming is gonna help…}**

"I will kill every bastard that comes through that door. Gene, get out through the servants' passage. If you stay, you will die."

Just then a Grey Warden walked in.

"She is right about that." Duncan said.

"Please… let us be, and survive." Father wished.

"I won't go! I will NOT abandon you!"

I was outraged that he would even think about that!

"GENEVIEVE COUSLAND! YOU WILL LEAVE NOW! Duncan, make sure she is safe."

"One thing. I can to Highever seeking a recruit…"

"I… I understand." Father said, and then took my hand.

"Promise me… you will survive and make the Cousland line last." He hoped.

"Yes… and after the blight I will come back to find you both safe…" I said.

Then a silver tear fell from my face onto his cheek, and continued followed Duncan out the servant's passage.

**YOU SEE HOW MUCH THAT SUCKED? I feel ashamed.**

**Mother Russia: No, I wasn't writing this while you are playing. AND I TAKE CREDIT FOR PRUSSIA'S NAME! This was actually going to be me and Francy-Pant's story, but you're you, so I am keeping it as you~! **

**Slan Leat~!**


End file.
